Echo Alexander
and Cristine Prosperi.}} Appearance * Hair Colour: Brown * Eye Colour: Brown * Trademark: My well-rounded personality. ^.^ I have a unique style. I have different hair styles, such as putting it in cat ears or my pigtails. I usually keep it up. I wear lots of different clothes. I never wear the same thing as anyone else! You should see my closet. Family Kenneth Alexander He's my average father. He treats me like a baby, though, even though I'm 16... Eliana Alexander My wonderful mother. She was the one who encouraged me to audition here! She makes these delicious cookies every weekend, and they will make you melt. This woman is so awesome. [[Blake Alexander|'Blake Alexander' ]] My twinnie! :D Yeahhhh, our relationship is complicated and we're polar opposites, but overall, she's one of my best friendssss, and that will never change, ever unless we're in a fight and then she's like my worst enemy. History Well, let's do the short version. I was born in Canada, with my Greek-Italian-French family. We stayed there until I was 9. We moved to New York. There, I became engrossed in photography, and painting, and drawing, and sculpting...you get the idea. I became addicted to art. I learned how to sing when I was 11. Once I was 13, I was forced to play an instrument by my father. I learned of all sorts of percussion instruments, and vowed to myself that I would learn to play every new percussion instrument I found. I kept up with that vow, too. Then, when I was 14, my dad got a job out here and I moved here. I found out about this school from Blake, who was being pestered to join by the school itself, for her writing. I auditioned with my art, and I've been here since the 9th grade. Personality I'm quirky. I wear different clothes and I love to stand out. I hate being "average". I'm a born artist. I love to draw and paint. I have a flair for the dramatics. I'm a talented actress. I'm also a singer and instrumentalist. I love to play percussion instruments and sing some music I write. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris He's..interesting. Beck Oliver Meh. Cat Valentine I love her hair. We're cool. Jade West She made fun of me when I first came here. Robbie Shapiro He's alright. I talk to him often, but his puppet irks me to the max. Tori Vega Too perky for my liking. Trina Vega Ugh. Just that. She's ruder than Jade. Other People 'Girlfriend' 'Best Friends' 'Trivia' *I'm constantly teased because of how much I stand out. *I'm pansexual, which means I like people because of their personalities or looks, not their gender. *Believe it or not, Adam Benson is my best friend. *I prefer Emerek to Ashily. For whatever reason, Ashily is too mainstream and kinda cliché for my liking. #TeamDerek *I'm the President of the LGBT Club. *I'm taken by the most wonderful girl in the world. <3 'Gallery' Echo1.gif Echo2.gif Echo3.gif Echo4.gif Echo5.gif Echo6.gif Echo7.gif Echo8.gif Echo9.gif Echo10.gif Echo11.gif Echo12.gif Echo13.gif Echo14.gif Echo15.gif Echo16.gif Echo17.gif Echo18.gif Echo19.gif Echo20.gif Echo21.gif Echo22.gif Echo23.gif Echo24.gif Echo25.gif Echo26.gif Echo27.gif Echo28.gif Echo29.gif Echo30.gif Echo31.gif Echo32.gif Echo33.gif Echo34.gif Echo35.gif Echo36.gif Echo37.gif Echo38.gif Echo39.gif Echo40.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Echo Alexander